Sunburned
by Lapin de la Flouve
Summary: Response to this week's Unbound plez R


****

Sunburned

Author: Lapin de la Flouve (aka TynieGSRfan)

****

Pairing: G/S

****

Spoilers: season 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own CSI or the character's therein. If I did then we wouldn't have had to put up with the whole firing and rehiring of necessary peoples.

A/N: this is in response to this week's Unbound challenge. First and last line provided.

"It was an itsty bitsy teeny weeny yellow polkadot bikini..." Nick started singing when Sara entered the break room.

The look she gave him would have made any other man tuck his tail and hide but it only spurred the Texan on.

"No, not that one? How about this?" He smiled broadly as he burst into song again. " 'It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes.' What do you think about that one?"

Sara leaned across the table to look him straight in the eyes, "I think that if you keep it up that you won't see your next day off."

"And I say, Damn that was bad." Warrick said entering the room. "I mean you start singin' a brother's song with that southern drawl and you're liable to get shot. Damn."

Nick laughed at his friend's comments although some of the cockiness had left him.

Sara, seeing that she had made her point, walked over and poured herself some coffee.

__

You just wait Sara Sidle- Nick thought –_I'll still have my fun with you. I just have to find a less obvious way to do it-_

His thoughts were interrupted when Grissom entered the room. "Okay people. No new cases yet tonight so finish up what you've got then see who else could use some help." Before he walked out of the room he turned back to Nick, "Hey Nicky, meet me in analysis in ten."

Nick downed the rest of his coffee before following his boss.

Nick was in analysis before Grissom. He grabbed the evidence log so he could catch up on any progress that had been made the day before.

Grissom walked in just as he was finishing up with the report. "How was your day off?" he asked.

"Oh man, it was great. Let me tell you about it." He was grinning from ear to ear. –_Perfect! What better way to burn Sara then to tell Grissom what he had seen the day before._- "So, I decided to go out to Lake Mead for the day. You know, pick up a girl for the night, maybe rent a jetski, just have a good old time. I was scanning the beach, looking for just the right girl to lay a few lines on when I spotted this hot brunette across the beach wearing a yellow polkadotted string bikini."

Nick pause for a second to survey Grissom, who was barely paying any attention to his story. _–He'll be listening in a moment though- _he thought.

Turning towards the evidence table nick watched the older man out of the corner of his eye. "So I go sliddin' up to her where she was layin' on a blanket and reading a book. Who should it be but Sara Sidle reading an entomology textbook."

This got the desired reaction from Grissom. The wrench he had been examining dropped with a loud thump on the table. He hastily fumbled to pick it back up.

Nick bit his cheek trying not to laugh and went on, "I think it might have been that book that you gave her for Christmas." He paused again, "I didn't even know Sara owned a string bikini, did you?'

Grissom shook his head mutely. He was working on a mental image of Sara as Nick had seen her.

-Hmmm… Sara on a beach, reading his bug book, in very little clothing.- The mental picture was enough to make him blush.

Nick looked on as Grissom fought to control himself. He didn't know how much longer he could keep from laughing. He busied himself with something on the table and held his breath so he wouldn't loose it.

Suddenly Grissom put down the wrench, "Uh Nick can you take care of things here? I um, just remembered that I needed to finish up next weeks scheduling."

Nick choked over the air he had been holding in and started coughing to cover his laughter. He nodded at Grissom and waved him out the door.

He knew what Grissom was going to do and he would have given month's paycheck to see Sara's face when it happens.

A week later Sara spread her things out on the beach of Lake Mead. She had been happy when she had checked the schedule and seen that it was only Grissom that she shared the day off with. She didn't have to worry about running into him here.

Grissom climbed out of his SUV and scanned the beach for Sara. He knew she was here, her car was parked not far from his own. He walked out onto the sand felling very out of place.

It was a good twenty minutes before he spotted her sunning herself. The way the sun shone on her bronzing body was enough to make him drool. He reached up and wiped his mouth just to make sure that he wasn't. Grissom could have stood there a stared forever but he kept moving afraid that if he stood still for too long that she would look up and see him.

Grissom was watching her so intently that he forgot to keep an eye on where he was walking.

Sara saw someone fall over not to far from were she was laying. Looking up from her book she saw a man sitting in the sand, rubbing his head where he had run into a sign saying that all dogs must be on a leash. He still hadn't taken his eyes off her.

She stood up and walked over to see if the person was all right; giving Grissom a full view of her bikini clad front.

****

She stopped a few feet from him, her jaw hanging open as she looked at the man who had been obviously checking her out. **"Grissom?"**


End file.
